


A First Kiss to Remember

by justreadingfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreadingfics/pseuds/justreadingfics
Summary: You work at a coffee shop and there’s this girl who comes every night and causes curious feelings to grow in you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a challenge I participated on Tumblr. The prompt was: First Kiss.   
> I love Wanda and I honestly love this fic. Hope you guys like it, too. Please send feedback.

“Do you think she’ll come tonight?” the low and lazy voice of Lisa, your co-worker who stood behind the counter, asked you.

“Who?” you knew damn well who she was talking about, but for some reason you chose to fake ignorance, pretending to concentrate on the task of cleaning tables of the empty 24 hour coffee shop.

Her huff is loud enough for you to hear and you caught the roll of her eyes by the corner of your own. “Right, I’ll pretend you’re not pretending you don’t know who I’m talking about.” She sneered and you shrugged, turning around from her to throw some dirty cups into the bin.

Shit, were you that obvious? You thought you were doing a good job on concealing how that girl had been messing up with your mind, feelings and everything you thought to be certain in your life. No woman had made you feel like that before, like you could give anything to know how her lips would feel against yours or to run your fingers through her long hazelnut locks, among other things you had never desired to do with a woman… but it didn’t take long for you to realize it wasn’t a matter of boys and girls, it was about her, and only her. 

As much as those feelings were new for you, they weren’t unwelcomed, you just didn’t know how to act about them, or even if you should do anything at all.

2:55 Am. The tick-tacking coming from the watch on the wall echoed around the place due the lack of people inside. You didn’t even need to look at it to be honest, the light sheen of sweat gathering in your cold palms were doing the job of letting you know it was time. In about five minutes you would get to see her again.

She never failed you. Ever since you started working at the night shift of that Coffee Shop two weeks before, she would be there at the same time with that sweet shy smile, highlights in her hair, which reminded you of warm sun kisses, and those big bright green eyes, whose beauty overcame the traces of sadness in them. Yes, you noticed that part too and it only made the invisible string pulling you towards her grow thicker. You wanted to be aware and get to know every single part which made her… her. 

2:58 Am. You took your place behind the register, ignoring the small laugh coming out of your friend’s mouth when your legs started bouncing and your fingers tapped repeatedly on the wooden surface of the counter. 

“You know, she wasn’t really a regular until two weeks ago…” Lisa cheekily remarked, using her elbows to bend over the counter beside you, largely entertained, while you rolled your eyes instead of surrendering to the smile threatening to curl your lips by her statement.

3:00 Am. The bells of the door rang and you both straightened your posture professionally. That smile winning you over at the sight of the customer coming in.

She went to you offering that big pearly grin of hers. She greeted you and asked for her usual order – cappuccino and a blueberry muffin – gracing her words with that adorable accent, which always enticed fuzzy feelings to crowd your insides.

Like every night, she extended her hand with the money to pay, but this time your fingers lightly brushed hers when you took it, forcing you to subdue a gasp when you felt a rush of electricity running from the tip of your nails till the very end of your hair.

You wondered if she had felt it too, since her eyes followed your withdrawing hands and then her lovely smile became even shyer while her eyebrow formed a slight furrow. That girl was driving you out of your mind.

“Wanda, right?” you asked, following protocol even if the shop was empty, and taking a cup to write down her name. You tried to not make evident in your voice and your expression anything that could be taken as something more than professional courtesy.

“You remembered.” She noted, sounding a bit enthusiastic.

“How could I not.” It slipped and your hand briefly stopped writing her name on the cup when you heard what you had said and how it sounded like. Your widened eyes looked up at her to meet a smirk on her lips and her eyelids lowing bashfully. Did you just flirt with her?

You passed the cup off to a very amused Lisa and clumsily took the muffin from the display case to hand it to Wanda.

“Thank you.” She took the small plate and once again you shivered from the lingering touch of her long delicate fingers on yours. “It’s hard to forget your name too, Y/N.” She added in a low voice. Wait, did she just flirt back? 

It was hard to pay attention to anything else rather than the hammering heart against your chest. She took the cappuccino from Lisa’s hand and went to sit on her usual spot by the window, opening her little book, seeming unaware of the flustered state she had left you.

The clear of Lisa’s throat caught your attention back to her, who was wiggling her eyebrows and tilting her head towards Wanda, mouthing, “Go talk to her.” Your eyes got even bigger at the suggestion and you shook your head fast. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull for the second time that night before she sighed impatiently and walked towards the bathroom.

You attempted to stay unnoticeable behind the counter, occupying yourself by putting some plates in the dishwasher, but your eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and drifted to the quiet girl in the corner.

She seemed to be in a good mood lately, very differently from when you first met her. Before, she would rarely smile and would curl to herself in the corner, like she wanted to become as small as she could be. She still kept her reserved behavior, coming alone always in the least busy time and sitting by the window while reading a book. But there was something different about her demeanor in the last few days, she looked…. radiant, like there was this confidence growing in her. Every day she became even further interesting to you, eliciting curious feelings to surface in your insides. You wanted to know more about her, you wanted more of her.

For your own personal delight, that night she was wearing one of your favorite outfits of her. A modest red sweater over a black skirt that ended just above the mid of her thigh. With boots and socks that went up to her knees, she was almost completely covered. Almost…

What drove you out of your mind and made breathing in an even pace a hard task was that exposed stripe of glistening silky skin between the hem of her skirt and the high black sock. You caught yourself wondering how it would feel like to have those bare parts of her legs wrapped around your neck while you…

A couple of plates slipped from your hands shattering on the floor, your cheeks instantly twinkling with heat. Jesus Fucking Christ, the things you’ve been thinking about doing to her… you thanked the Gods the girl couldn’t read minds.

“Are you ok?” You hadn’t seen her walking to the counter, where she was now showing concern in her voice and frowning at you.

“Ahm, yeah, sorry, I got distracted for a while.” You answered, tightening your lips while you grabbed a broom and a shovel to pick up the pieces of glass sprawled on the ground. As much as you were avoiding exchange gazes with the object of your distraction, you could swear you had seen a rush of scarlet tinting her cheeks.

“Do you need any help?” She asked, noticing the absence of your coworker.

“God, no, thank you, I got this.” You promptly answer almost at the same time her cell phone chimed with a new message, catching her attention. She checked on it and looked back at you.

“I have to go.” She said tightening her lips in a thin line.

“Oh…” you interjected, stopping the sweeping movements of the broom. Already? She usually stayed longer than that. She must had noticed the disappointed in your face for she quickly said in a hopeful tone:

“See you tomorrow, Y/N?”

Your face matched your feelings, brightening up right away, and you nodded, smiling at her. How adorable she looked when she bit her plump lower lip like that. How you wished to be the one doing that to her.

She released her lip to reciprocate your smile and turned back to her table to grab her bag and the rest of her muffin. She hurriedly walked out, shutting the door behind her, not before aiming her sweet big smile at you once again.

“See you tomorrow, Wanda.” You murmured filling your lungs with a long deep sigh.

~~~

You had spent the next day worrying the shit out of you. You didn’t have the time, or the interest to watch the news, but Miss Dorothy, the nosy old lady who lived next door and always waited to check at what time you would get home updated you with the newest events: there had been a terrorist attack at a busy avenue of the city, right when Wanda had left the Coffee Shop. Thankfully, those Avengers dudes had managed to stop the threat before greater damages were caused. It wasn’t near the Coffee Shop, yet, you still worried if anything would have happened to Wanda.

3 AM wouldn’t come soon enough.

For your relief, when the time finally came she didn’t fail you. There she was, safe and sound, as beautiful as ever.

And she was there the next day, and the next, and the next… One night, she had asked for an opinion about what to order, saying she was in the mood for a change from the cappuccino and the muffin. After you offered her the espresso brownie and the vanilla Latte Macchiato, it became a thing, you would always suggest what she would have and she would sit next to the counter instead of the window. Suspiciously but conveniently, Lisa would always vanish when she was there.

Taking advantage of this, and the fact that hour brought almost no clients except from her and one or two night owls, little by little, you two started interacting more and the book she always carried with her remained in the bag. As much as you tried, she rarely talked about herself, always focusing on you. She learned a lot about your life, like how you had just moved to New York to finally start uni, how lucky you were to find the job to support you, how much you missed you cat you had to leave behind, but wanted to bring him as soon as possible, how you liked your coffee, how single you were…

As you opened up to Wanda, she remained a delicious mystery and your feelings towards her just kept getting stronger. Outside from occasional exchanges you took as flirting, you couldn’t really read her to the point of understanding where she stood when it came to you, what you really meant for her? A nice barista? A good talk? A new friend? Something else? God, how you wished for something else… 

That night, after 40 minutes of monologue from your end and she was done with the Earl Grey and the slice of lemon cake you had suggested, she started saying her goodbyes.

Like every night, you walked her to the door, an habit which started without you even notice, and she turned to you while you opened the door to her, “See you tomorrow?”

You were about to respond affirmative when you remembered, “Oh, actually, I won’t be here tomorrow. It’s my night off, my boss insisted, I haven’t gotten one since I started.” You answered not even trying to hide the disappointment in your voice and in your curling down lips.

“Oh, so we don’t get to see each other tomorrow?” It seemed like Wanda’s disappointment mirrored yours for her shoulders dropped considerably and her eyes seemed at loss.

A spark of boldness and hope took place in your chest. It was now or never. “Unless we do. What are you doing tomorrow night?” You questioned, trying to avoid any tremble in your voice which could expose how insecure you were actually feeling by asking her out.

Her eyes crinkled in a enchanting way when her big smile popped up “I’ll go out with you, I suppose.” She answered, leaning an inch closer to you.

There it was, this was flirting, right? A breathy small laugh came out from your lips before you ran your tongue over them. “Pick you up at 7?”

Her smile faded and she blinked a few times, like she was contemplating a thought. Once again, your insecurity took the best of you, making you forget you had some breathing to do. Had you said something wrong? But then she finally responded, “Ok, I’ll text you my address.” Allowing you to take a relieved breath before you exchanged phone numbers. 

~~~

You checked the address in your phone screen for the millionth time. What the fuck? Why was that building so damn big and had this huge “A” on top of it? You had seen this before somewhere… Was it the Avengers Tower? Wanda lived in the Avengers Tower? Wanda… wait…

Wanda Maximoff?

Realization finally hit you while you fixated your gaze up to the never ending building, your jaw dropping along with your stomach to the floor.

Your Wanda was THE Wanda Maximoff? She was an Avenger?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you gather the courage to ask Wanda out, you find out who she really is and get to meet some of her teammates. Your first kiss happens.

Previously

Realization finally hit you while you fixated your gaze up to the never ending building, your jaw dropping along with your stomach to the floor.

Your Wanda was THE Wanda Maximoff? She was an Avenger?

Why was your face so hot if your blood was running cold in your veins? Why were you laughing when there was an icing shock freezing the hell out of you? Nervous laugh, of course. You cringed remembering all the time you spent with her without recognizing who she was. You were never one to pay much attention on celebrities or the news in general, but what about Lisa? Why did she never say anything? Well, that hipster pothead probably didn’t even own a TV.

Pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, you pondered for a brief moment whether you should go on with this or not, but come on, you were head over heels by the girl and had been drooling over her for weeks now. Avenger or not she had agreed on going out with you, this chance wouldn’t slip through your fingers, no matter what.

You took a few, yet deep breaths of courage and stepped into the luxurious building.

Your access was allowed by a robotic female voice, which identified herself as Friday. To be honest, you weren’t really aware of your surroundings, all you could do while you took the elevator ride up to her floor was to replay in your mind your encounters with her and the little you knew about the Avenger Wanda Maximoff.

She was from this Western European country… it started with an S, you knew that, was it Slovakia? No, no, it was Sokovia… yes, Sokovia. She had been through some trouble a while ago, something related with those accords or whatever, she was enhanced, could read minds…

You had to prop yourself on the elevator door. Holy Mother of God, she could read minds…

Did that mean she had heard every dirty sinful thought you had been having about her all this time? Was this elevator so small when you got in it? You had never had a panic attack, but you would bet your ass you were having one now.

Like hell you would be able to face her now. However, your plan to flee out of there - and the world - resulted frustrated when the elevator’s doors opened and your ruffled demeanor was greeted by… Avengers.

~~~

You were sure it had been just a few minutes, but it felt like forever you were sitting stiffed as a rock on a couch, legs crossed, your hands holding firmly on your knee, while three avengers were on another couch in front of you, digging in your soul with their stares. The most uncomfortable silence of your life ruling in the room.

So this was how Skinny Bob had felt when you left him waiting in the living room with your dad and uncle while you were finishing getting ready for prom? 

The one in the middle you recognized the moment you saw him outside the elevator, Captain America, he had this stern look hooked on you, like you would disappoint him at any time now. The other two, it was more like they were searching for reasons to murder you. Even if the dude had a fucking metal arm, the redhead woman you knew to be the Black Widow was the one scaring the shit out of you, her frowning eyes bored into you, studying every inch of your recoiled being. 

“So…” Your teeth gripped your upper lip, and you bowed your head slowly before murmuring “saving the world, huh? That must be-”

“Do you know he and I used to be soviet assassins?” The spine-chilling readhead interrupted, in a deadpan face, pointing her head to the glaring metal arm dude, like it was the most natural thing to say. You turned your gaze to her fellow assassin; he was drowned with his back in the cushion, arms crossed in front of his incredibly broad chest, never averting his eyes from you.

Your lips formed an “Oh” and you nodded, like you were appreciating the information, “That’s… cool.” you commented back and decided for your own good to be back to silence. Jesus, at least Skinny Bob had your mom to help him out. Where the hell was Wanda?

“Hey, there.” No it was not Wanda. It was one more Avenger for your collection, the one who was always flying around in a bird costume. “I’m Sam Wilson, you must be Y/N.” he came to you with an extended hand, blocking the vision from the three charmers that had been keeping you company.

His big smile brought a welcomed comfort; you smiled back and raised your hand to shake his “Hi, nice to meet you, Sam.”

“Wanda asked me to say she’s sorry; she was in a training session with Tony…” Oh mama, Iron Man “but she’ll be ready in a minute, would you like something to drink?”

You realized how dried your mouth was, so you took the offer “Ahm, some water, maybe?”

“Of course, follow me, Y/N.” He stressed your name, turning his head to the other three with scolding eyes when they motioned to get up, making them freeze in their path. Thank God, the saving mom had gone to your rescue. You took his helping hand to get up and walked with him to the kitchen.

It turned out Sam was a delight to talk to. You both sat on stools by the counter, and he apologized for his fellas, explaining that everybody there was a little overprotective with each other, but especially with Wanda. Not much for she being the youngest, but more because she had been through a lot and not always received the best judgment from civilians, like he called. Also, apparently, you were the first person from outside the team she had ever brought to the tower.

Your heart fluttered when he mentioned she had brought up your name a lot to him. Suddenly you were not so concern about going out with an Avenger anymore, or by the fact she might have listened to your thoughts. She had been talking about you, it was big, right?

“Hi.” a small sound came from the kitchen entrance and a smile popped up on your face when you saw the beautiful owner of the voice.

She looked absolutely stunning smiling back at you. Instead of the straightened look you were used to, her hair was styled in beautiful waves cascading over her shoulders and going down the length of her upper arms, the light makeup in her eyes made the green in them impossibly brighter and her lips looked inviting tinted in a cherry color. She was dressed in a polka dot sundress, a cardigan covering her arms, ankle boots and, yes, there it was, the high black socks over her knees. That girl would be the death of you.

Sam clearing his throat took you out from your daze. You glanced at him briefly before turning back to Wanda. “Hi.” you greeted back in an undying grin.

“I’m sorry for keep you waiting, Tony scheduled a last minute training and I couldn’t find a way of getting myself out of it.” She sheepishly said, holding the stripe of her purse.

You waved her off. “Don’t worry, Sam here kept me company.” You answered placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but you should have seen the power trio back in the lounge…” Sam scoffed, shaking his head and flicking his eyes to the ceiling in disbelief.

Wanda cringed, grimacing apologetically at you. Laughing quietly, you gave her a wink and shook your head to show it was no big deal. Now, when you were safe and sound, you thought it was kind of funny and cute they would look out for her that much.

“So, shall we go?” She asked pointing behind her with a thumb.

You promptly got up and. After saying goodbye to Sam, you head off the building, lucky for you, not bumping into any other Avenger.

~~~

Since a nice and warm weather was making the night appropriate for it, you chose to go walking to the restaurant you had picked, which was located nearby her address.

Apart from a remark about the beauty of the night sky or the weather here and there, you hadn’t still talked much in your way.

You decided it would be better to address the elephant in the room right away, “So, how stupid am I for not knowing who you were until now?” You asked, keeping a playful tone.

She flinched and sighed by your side, glimpsing a look at you before turning her eyes to the ground and responded, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before.”

Aware of her discomfort, you place your hands into your jeans pockets and shrugged, “It’s ok,” you tilted and lowered your head, searching for her eyes, which made her rise them to look back at you, and you smiled tightly to continue, “It’s a sensitive topic, I understand why you wouldn’t just bring that up to some girl at a coffee shop.” You didn’t mean to sound so self-deprecatory, but before you could amend what you had said, she stopped walking and took your forearm in her hand, making you stop too.

“It’s not like that, Y/N,” a pleading expression in her face, “It’s not like I didn’t trust you, it’s just…” She let a breath out and you wanted nothing but hold her vulnerable form, instead, you kept listening to her explanation “it’s been so long since I felt this good around someone, since I felt this…normal, you know? Just a girl in a coffee shop, no preconceived ideas, no judgments, no expectations… you made me feel this way. And then I noticed you hadn’t the slightest idea of that.” She waved her hand back to the Tower’s direction “I was petrified I would scare you away or you would change the way you were around me if you knew, so I didn’t say anything. It was selfish, I know, I understand if you don’t wanna go on with this anymore.”

She was blinking rapidly, her chest frozen, and you knew she was holding her breath, waiting for your response.

Her confession broke your heart and made you remember how close you were to run away when you realized who she was. You were glad you didn’t for if you thought you couldn’t get any more infatuated by that girl she had just proved you wrong.

Your lips curled up tenderly and your hand reached for the one holding your arm. You took it into your own and drove it to your lips, the soft touch of her knuckles against them made your eyes fluttering close. When you opened them, you saw the fast moves of her chest and her eyes trained on you. She was breathing again.

“Can we go now, Wanda? I’m starving!” You emphasized the last word making you both laugh and she nodded. You lowered your hands and your fingers intertwined automatically.

Your hands remained enlaced the whole time you were walking. 

~~~

The dinner had been splendid. The place, the food, the laughs, the occasional touch of hands, the lingering looks…

Surprisingly enough, Wanda had been the chattiest one and you finally found out a lot about herself, her life back in Sokovia, her relationship with the Avengers and also lighter things like favorite movies, food, celebrity crushes. She mentioned her brother, however you noticed how much it had affected her to talk about him, so you didn’t push it further than she had spontaneously revealed. 

It was being the perfect first date. When the restaurant staff was almost kicking you out of there, you suggested a movie in your apartment and she agreed. You had to take the subway to go there, but it seemed better than going to her place and take the risk of having to face one of the Avengers again. It would be too much for one night only.

At one point during dinner, she had mentioned she had never watched “The Shining” which you thought absolutely outrageous.

So this is how she ended up curled into you in your small sofa, flinching and snuggling further into your side by each frightening snap from Jack Nicholson. Having watched it a thousand times you only anticipated those scenes, just to feel her closer to you, breathe in the scent of her shampoo and hold her hand. It was endearing, an Avenger who had faced unspeakable horrors getting that scared by an old horror movie.

By the end of the movie, you wondered if maybe the film had been somehow triggering for her and you mentally cursed yourself for insisting on it, but then, she turned to you with excitement in her voice and expression.

“Oh, don’t worry, I loved it.” Her soft features vanished, the paleness on her skin became even more evident and her eyes casted downwards when she saw your mouth falling open and your eyes widening.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled shamefully, sliding herself away from you on the sofa. Her eyes only met your gaze again when your hand met hers.

“It’s ok, I was just… impressed, I guess.” you soothed, meaning your words. A ghost of a half-smile presented itself on her lips. “Can I ask you something?” you unsurely questioned and kept going when she nodded and squeezed your hand.

“Ahm, do you do this all the time?” your voice was nothing more than a whisper and now you were the one who weren’t able to keep your eyes on hers.

“No, I’m mostly able to control myself to use it only when necessary. It just slips when I somehow forget to focus enough to keep the ability restrained or when the thoughts are… ahm… too intense for me not to hear them.”

She navigated herself closer to you again and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. Your eyes dropped to her mouth, you could feel the warmth of her breath hovering your own lips and you couldn’t help the urge to place a string of her gorgeous hair, which was falling over her face, behind her ear and sighed when she leaned in the touch.

“Can you hear what I’m thinking now?” you cooed.

She took a sigh and nodded. “I wanna hear you say it.” She said with eyes bored into yours.

“I really wanna kiss you.” You promptly answered, finally saying out loud what you have been keeping inside you all that time, ever since you met her.

She smiled and licked her lips. You took this as an invitation and skimmed your hand to the back of her neck, navigating your mouth to hers. The cherry on her lipstick making you dizzy.

The air caught in your throat when she stopped you with her index finger over your lips. You looked up at her questioningly. Had you misread the signs?

“Do you want to know what I am thinking now, Y/N?” her sultry voice convinced you there were no misread signs and you propped a smooch to the digit on your lips, nodding your head.

“I’m thinking I want you to kiss me first where you have wanted to kiss me this whole time.” While she spoke, she opened her legs in the slightest and you were done for.

You exchanged suggestive smirks, and you dropped to your knees on the floor right in front of her. Your breathing became unsteady and your heart was hammering against your ribcage when you placed your hands on her knees and unhurriedly ran your fingertips up the length of her thighs, loving it to feel the quiver of her legs at the light touch and the little hairs rising on your path.

A gasp came out of your lungs when your fingertips brushed over that spot you’ve been dreaming to feel, the bare skin between the sock and the skirt. You kept going till they were under her skirt and stopped, hooking them beneath the waistband of her black lacy underwear. 

You looked up at her and felt confident enough when you met the deep dark shade in her green eyes and her lips caged between her teeth. You pulled the fabric, sliding it down her thin, but smooth legs, tossing it to the side before once again resting your hands on her knees, pushing them apart to spread her legs for you. 

She whimpered when your lips touched the inner flesh her thigh. Alternating from one to the other, you ascend your way, kissing, nipping, licking her soft skin, relishing on the taste and sensation of her, while you used your hands to bunch up the fabric of her loose skirt. Her scent filling your senses, you heard her breath hitching and a delicious heat was forming in your core.

When you got to the spot between her inner thigh and the place you’ve been craving to taste, you looked up at her, a rush of insecurity getting in your way. “I’ve never done this before.” you confessed.

She looked down at you and leaned down to caress your cheek. “Me neither, but I really want this with you.” Reassured, you smiled and licked your lips, before placing an experimental kiss to her exposed folds. 

Arching her back, her whole body shivered and her hand went to the back of your head. You circled your arms around her legs, wrapping them around your head, like you always wanted. You swept your tongue out and licked a long stripe between her folds.

“Oh, Y/N.” your name in her breathless voice along with her inebriant taste made you snap and, not really having knowhow in what you were doing, apart from what you had seen in porn videos before, you just surrendered your actions to the craving you felt for her.

You explored her sex with yearning desire, swirling and flicking your tongue over her inner lips, making out with them, before sliding your tongue into her entrance to collect and smear her juices around. When you drove it to her throbbing clit you both moaned in delight. You took your time there, licking and sucking at the sensitive hard little nub, her groans, moans, whimpers and little pleads, and praising helping your instinctive desire to guide your moves.

That was new to you, taking some much pleasure out of the act of pleasuring someone else. You felt like your core would explode at any time. She tasted so good.

“You taste so good.” you told her, dragging your opened lips to her thighs, smearing her wetness on your way. You looked up, and saw her disheveled state. Sweat covered her forehead, she had her eyes shut and her opened mouth released the sweetest of sounds. The grip on your hair got stronger and she guided you back to where she seemed to be missing you. You chuckled against her skin before ravishing her pussy with opened mouth kisses again.

The squelching sounds produced by the work of your lips on her juices were surprisingly arousing. All those new sensations and discoveries made you even hungrier for her. You guided a finger to tease her cunt while you sucked on her clit. She cried out loud when you pushed the index inside, pumping it in and out.

Noticing how much she had liked it you focused on her clit and on fucking her with your finger in an increasing pace.

“Oh my God, this feels amazing.” She breathed, tossing and turning on the sofa, moaning relentlessly. You knew she was close and, for your astonishment, you felt the coils of pleasure tightening your core and when she closed her legs strongly around your head and screamed her climax, you felt it too.

The unforeseen orgasm ran from you center to the very tips of your fingernails, curling your toes. You jerked your back high and groaned in a guttural way against her pussy, making her flinch away due sensitivity. She pulled you up to rest between her legs with your temple over her heaving chest and her hand on your head, securing you there while your arms fell numbly to your sides.

You both stayed that way for a while, panting and struggling to recover your breaths, until you gathered some strength to crawl up and straddle her hips, holding her between your arms in a tight embrace, being promptly held back by her.

“What the hell was that?” you asked, leaning back to look at her. Placing your hands on the back of the couch.

“I think I lost control and accidently made you feel what I was feeling.” She said in an embarrassed laugh.

“That was how I made you feel? Wow!” you exclaimed surprised, but with a hint of pride.

“Yeah, that was surely a first kiss to remember.” she responded and you smiled at each other before she spoke again, brushing her fingers on your mouth. “Not the last one, I hope.”

Without further questions or remarks you captured her lips into yours. She tasted even sweeter there and you both moaned, savoring each other. The kiss was gentle and soft, warming up your pulsating heart in your chest. The mix of flavors was intoxicating.

After the kiss was broken, she laughed, and drove her thumb to swipe around your mouth to try and clean the traces of her red lipstick on you.

“Don’t go tell what I just did to you to Captain America and that creepy couple of Assassins.” You sneered, but only half joking.

She cringed and said “Actually, it’s Clint you should be worried about. You were lucky he wasn’t there.” She giggled at your widened eyes and circled her arms around your waist, bringing you closer to her.

“Relax, they’re gonna love you.”

You smiled at the prospect of what the future held for the both of you and leaned forward to the third kiss of the night… And counting.


End file.
